Tenten's diary
by Dobi Aburame
Summary: isi tentang diarynya Tenten yang berisikan teman-temannya. simak aja lebih lanjut


**Disclaimer : naruto dan seisinya hanya milik nyai masashi**

**Genre : author bingung nentuinnya**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, garing, pasaran, DILARANG NAKSIR SAMA AUTHOR**

**Happy Reading^^**

Halo gaez kenalin nama gue Tenten, simpel kan nama gue Cuma 6 huruf itu juga ngulang dari 3 huruf awal, gue paling anti ama gak suka tuh nama anak-anak alay yang kalo dijadiin akun sosmed panjang lebar kali tinggi jadinya kolor jashin, kebayang gak lebay nya? Lo aja kesel apa lagi gue ye gak. Oke gua gakmau basa-basi ama lu kayaknya to the point aja soalnya gue mau kenalin diri dulu ama temen-temen kece-kece baday guaa neehh...

Nama gue Tenten pacarnya Hyuga Neji cewek paling imut sejagad raya gak ada yang ngalahin dimanapun anda sedang berada. Gue siswi salah satu sekolah paling WAHHH di seluruh desa konoha. Gue satu sekolah, satu kelas, satu bangku, satu rumah, dan satu tempat tidur (yang kedua dari terakhir kayaknya boong) sama pacar gue si Neji itu loh.. yang gantengnya AAAA GAK KUAT. Dia tuh ya udah ganteng, kaya, pinter, perhatian banget sama guee, doi juga anti selingkuh ama bikin gue galau. Pokoknya doi tipe gue banget dehh.. apalagi pas inget pertama kali dia nembak gue di depan WC UMUM waahhhhh ayank Neji romantissss...

Kali ini gue mau share tentang temen-temen gue yang cantik, unyu, manis ampe disemutin. Tapi sayang udah pada laku semua tuh hihihi maaf yaa jomblo macem lu kagak bakal kebagian dapetin mereka semuaa hihihihi. Oke langsung aja to the point.

**Haruno Sakura**

Pertama, si _pinky. _Sahabat gue ini cukup unik malah TER-unik dibanding sahabat gue yang lain, punya rambut pink ama kalo kata Ino jidatnya lebar gitu dechh... Sakura tuh orangnya pinter, baik, asik deh orangnya. Cuma kalo lagi marah setan nya keluar itu yang bikin para cowok rada ilfeel ama Sakura. Sakura itu pacarnya si Uchiha Sasuke salah satu cowok TER-ganteng plus terfavorit di kelas ama di sekolahan selain Gaara, Naruto, Sai, ama Neji tentunyaaa. Sakura itu sayang banget sama Sasuke terbukti dari doi yang gak pernah ngomel-ngomel ke Sasuke, gak kayak ke cowok-cowok lain yang nyebelin dikit langsung asal bogem. Sasuke itu orang nya sok cuek cuek gtu dech jadi gak heran kalo diajak ngobrol selalu hemat kata-kata. Test iman deh kalo ngobrol ama Sasuke.

**Hyuga Hinata**

Next, gue punya Hinata sebagai sahabat gue selanjutnya. Hinata itu sepupunya Neji jadi ya wajarlah dia deket banget ama Neji, malah dia yang comblangin Neji ke gue. Aduuhhh makasih banyak Hinataaa... Hinata ini orangnya punya rambut warna biru panjang, pendiem, malu-malu, ama hmmm lucu gtu dech apalagi kalo uda ketemu ama Uzumaki Naruto wahh penyakit langganan nya langsung kumat, PINGSAN. Gue juga herman eh heran kenapa sih masih malu-malu gitu padahal kan mereka berdua udah pacaran, Naruto aja selaw-selaw aja pas ketemu Hinata, masa Hinatanya lebay gtu sihh... maklum lah baru pertama kali pacaran mungkin si Hinatanya hihihi. Naruto itu sifatnya kebalikan dari Hinata, tukang rusuh + bawel + ribut +bikin onar. Kok Hinata bisa naksir ya ama tuh orang?

**Yamanaka Ino**

Ketiga, gue punya sahabat gue yang paling cantik menurut gue. Yaps, siapalagi kalo bukan Ino, dia tuh orangnya cantik, baik, asyik, walau rada bawel gitu dech, punya rambut pirang panjang. Ino itu sahabat sakura dari kecil jadi ya maklum kalo mereka ngobrol pake bahasa julukan bukan pake nama dan itu bikin gue NGAKAK. Ino sempet agak naksir gitu (dulu) sama Sasuke tapi lama-kelamaan udah kagak soalnya ternyata ada yang jauh lebih naksir dia, namanya Shimura Sai. Ino itu pacarnya si Sai mereka berdua AAAA ROMANTIS BANGET. Ino sayang Sai, Sai juga sayang Ino. Mereka berdua couple yang bikin iri 1 sekolahan. Maklumlah mereka berdua emang primadona di sekolahan. Sai itu orangnya muka datar, cakep sih, kalo ngomong biasanya blak-blakan, malah pernah kena bogem maut nya Sakura.

**Temari**

Kali ini ada sahabat gue yang pindahan orang Sunagakure namanya Temari, sama kayak gue nama nya simpel Cuma 6 kuruf doang gak ribet macem akun sosmed anak alay. Temari punya rambut kuning yang diiket 4 bikin dia makin unyu-yunyu gitu deh. Dia itu rada galak (apalagi kalo ama pacarnya), doyan ngomel, tapi sebenernya baik lohh. Doi itu kakaknya Gaara tapi cantikan dia daripada gaara (yaiyalah Gaara itu cowok, masa Gaara banci). Punya pacar namanya Nara Shikamaru, si pemales yang kerjaan nya Cuma tidur di kelas doang, eits tapi jangan salah walau males gitu sebenernya Shikamaru pinter pake banget lohh. Satu kelas juga heran kenapa bisa gitu yaahhh mungkin takdir kali ya. Huhh, _mendokusai._

**Karui**

Gak Cuma temari aja yang merupakan orang pinggiran eh pindahan. Sahabat gue yang satu ini juga warga pindahan dari Kumogakure, ketara banget dari kulit hitam eksotis nya menandakan ciri-ciri khas orang warga Kumo. Karui ini orangnya kalo ngomong gak mikir-mikir dulu alias asal ceplos, galaknya ngelebihin Temari ama Sakura. Doi pernah naksir ama Kiba tapi Kiba naksir ama Ino, Ino naksir ama Sasuke, eh Sai naksir ama Ino. Karui punya pacar nama nya Akimichi Chouji, gilaa gak gaez orang macem Chouji ternyata laku juga loh walau body nya ya gitu dech hihihi. Karui ama Chouji lebih banyak diem-dieman, malah kagak keliatan kayak orang pacaran. Hah maklum aja mungkin Chouji takut kali ama Karui.

Selanjunya adalah list **COGAN TKL** alias **COWOK GANTENG TAPI KAGAK LAKU**

**Aburame Shino**

Orang ini... duh gimana ya deskripsiin nya. Yah dia itu misterius banget, pendiem nya lebih parah dari Sasuke, mana pake kaca mata item mulu lagi macem tukang pijit keliling. Gak ngerti dah gue ama tuh orang, ya mungkin biar dibilang keren kali sebagai maniak serangga. Mau nginjek sebiji semut aja mikir-mikir dulu, mau nepok sebiji nyamuk aja pake acara kasian. Bener-bener gak ngerti deh ama tuh orang. Banyak orang yang anggep dia tuh aneh, diajak ngobrol tapi kebanyakan nyambung-nyambungnya ke serangga, ini mau ngobrol apa bahas biologi siiihh?. Pantes aja kagak pernah laku.

**Inuzuka Kiba**

Entah ape yang bikin gue binggung ama ini orang. Ganteng? Iye, cakep? Iye, manis? Iye, pinter? KAGAK. TAPI KENAPA KAGAK LAKU JUGA?. Kalo Shino itu maniak serangga nah si Kiba itu maniak anjing, di rumahnye anjing bejibun mulai dari nenek moyangnye terus emak kakak ampe dia melihara anjing (tuh rumah apa kebon binatang?). Doi tuh sifatnya macem Naruto deh PERSIS BANGET. Gaya rambut aje kagak beda jauh ama Naruto. Cuma beda warna aja. Doi pernah naksir sama Ino dan pernah ditaksir Karui. Yahh mungkin doi kitati karena cintanya bertepuk tangan/? Jadinya masih kapok suka sama cewek. Lagipula masih ada Akamaru yang selalu nemenin doi.

**Rock Lee**

Haduh kalo orang ini gue makin binggung deskripsiinnya. Doi itu murid kesayangan Guy-sensei yang gila semangat masa muda. Jago beladiri sama pecicilan itu sifat paling khas. Kalo Naruto sih manggil dia Alis tebal soalnya emang sih Alisnya paling tebel diantara anak-anak yang lain. Orangnya selalu ngelawak malah nguap aja dibilang ngelawak. Kalo ngomong itu gak pernah woles, kebalikan banget sama Sasuke. Kalo ngomong selalu panjang lebar. Yahh mungkin itu yang bikin cewek-cewek pada ilfeel jadinya kagak laku-laku ampe sekarang. Oh iya, dia temen sebangkunya Neji, semoga aja Neji betah deh sebangku ama dia.

**Gaara**

Orang ini temen sebangkunya Naruto, nah dia juga pendiem sok cuek gitu deh macem Sasuke ama Shino. Dia tuh adeknya Temari. Dia kadang-kadang disebut ansos, soalnya kagak mau ngomong selain sama Naruto. Doi gak laku bukannya gak ada cewek yang mau, tapi kayaknya doi gak terlalu peduliin tentang cewek. Contoh aja Matsuri, dia udah nembak Gaara 5 kali tapi DITOLAK TERUS. Pernah sih curiga kalo doi itu gak doyan cewek, tapi gak ada bukti-bukti kalo dia itu maho jadi yaaa gue udah gak anggep dia maho lagi. Alasan kuat dia kagak laku yaa karna pada gak berani kali deketin si rambut merah itu.

Oke itu dia sedikit pidato singkat gue tentang sahabat-sahabat gue siapa tau ada yang berminat ama yang masih jomblo. Sama tolong minta reviewnya buat ff author yang sebelumnya, komen kalian sangat berarti banget lohh. Udah ya segini aja gausah banyak-banyak ntar pusing bacanya. Byee~~


End file.
